I Care
by KillTheBitch
Summary: It shocked her to see Katherine like this and being the compassionate being she was, she found herself wanting nothing more than to comfort her, but how do you comfort Katherine Pierce?


_I know you all are waiting for the next chapter of 'Could This Be Love' and I promise you I'm working on it! Just be a little patient and know, I love you all. (:_

_So you can use this to sweeten the wait for the next chapter. __I actually don't really know what this is, but I kinda had this idea in mind that __Katherine freaks out about being the cure and Elena tries to comfort her. _

_Well, this is what I managed to write and I hope you like it. Just leave me a review. :p_

* * *

Elena was on her path towards the staircases, when she saw Katherine sitting on the red couch, all curled up in herself. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as her chin rested on her knees and she clenched her jaw tightly while blankly staring at the space in front of her.

Ever since they managed to rescue her from Nadia, the older doppelgänger seemed slightly disturbed and wouldn't speak to anyone. And Elena hated to admit it, but it kind of worried her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked softly.

Katherine flinched at the sudden sound and her head snapped towards Elena. Her jaw seemed to stiffen even more when she saw her doppelgänger leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

She quickly returned her gaze back to the space in front of her.

"I'm fine." She pushed through gritted teeth, but Elena had heard her voice waver slightly.

Elena sighed and pushed herself of the wall, slowly getting closer to Katherine who eyed her warily.

"Talk to me." She carefully sat down next to her.

"I already told you: I'm fine." Katherine hissed, her body tensing with Elena being so close.

"No, you're not." Elena stated bluntly, causing Katherine to scoff at her.

"Yeah, because you know everything about me. But tell you what, you don't know anything." Katherine snarled, tightening her grip around her own legs.

"I didn't say that." Elena said firmly, her brown eyes never leaving Katherine.

"Why do you even care?" Katherine suddenly snapped, glaring at Elena.

"I thought we already sorted that out in the woods." Elena replied calmly. She could tell that something was bothering her doppelgänger and she intended to find out what.

"And what makes you think, that just because you care, I'd tell you?"

"So there _is_ something wrong." Elena pointed out, ignoring Katherine's harsh tone.

"I didn't say that." Katherine said quickly, narrowing her eyes at Elena. She would rather go back to Nadia than telling Elena what Silas had told her.

But Elena was just as stubborn as Katherine was and wouldn't give up that easily. She knew it's not easy to get Katherine to open up, so she just had to provoke it out of her.

"But it sounded like that." Elena teased, looking out for Katherine's reaction.

"No, it didn't." Katherine growled, hoping Elena would get the cue and just leave her alone.

"You're sure 'bout that? Because to me it sounded like that." Elena kept talking in a chirpy tone until it got too much for Katherine.

"Fine!" She yelled, turning her body towards Elena. "You wanna know what's wrong? I killed myself and been on the run for 500 years just because some crazy hybrid ass wanted my blood." Katherine's voice got more hysterical with every word. "And now I thought it would finally be all over. But no, there you go, shoving some stupid cure down my throat and it begins all over again."

Katherine's voiced cracked at the last words and Elena's eyes widened at the sight before her. Right in front of her sat Katherine Pierce with tears streaming down her face. Never once in her life did she think she would witness Katherine losing control and cry in front of her, the doppelgänger who she always claimed to hate.

It threw her off guard and she didn't quite now how to react.

"W-what do you mean?" Elena stammered.

"What I mean is that that damn cure is still in my blood." Katherine pushed out, angrily wiping her tears away. She couldn't believe that she actually sat here, crying in front of Elena out of all people. Well, still better than Damon.

Elena gaped at Katherine, trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I used to be the key to break a freaking curse and now I'm the freaking cure. Ain't it funny?" Katherine said with a humorless laugh. She certainly was not in the mood to laugh. She rather felt like curling up and more crying. She blankly stared at the carpet, tears running down her cheeks, ruining her mascara.

Elena's whole features softened visibly as she continued to look at her doppelgänger who looked like one big mess. It shocked her to see Katherine like this and being the compassionate being she was, she found herself wanting nothing more than to comfort her, but how do you comfort Katherine Pierce?

"Katherine." She said gently, but Katherine didn't react.

"Hey." The brunette cooed, carefully placing her hand on Katherine's upper arm.

Katherine flinched at the unexpected touch and she instinctively put more space between her and Elena, eyeing her warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Elena promised quickly, holding her hands up, surprised by Katherine's reaction and even slightly hurt.

Katherine said nothing, but Elena could see her shoulders relax a bit and she carefully moved closer again, intently watching Katherine for any sign of discomfort.

The newly turned human was surprised by Elena's obvious want to comfort her. No one ever had tried to comfort her. Not that they had a reason to. As a vampire Katherine had never displayed any kind of emotions open to other people. She had build high walls to protect herself, but Elena somehow managed to push past these walls and her strong facade. Katherine of course blamed this at her being human now and not having any control over her emotions anymore.

When Elena touched her again, she didn't flinch this time. Instead she spoke again, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

"It's not fair." Katherine declared, making Elena raise her eyebrows. "I only killed myself to protect myself and in return Klaus kills my whole family and I have to run for over five centuries. But you, you killed two of his siblings and yet you're here, still alive and breathing and he's not even hunting you down."

Katherine sounded like a small pouting child, so unlike of the sassy bitch she usually put to show.

Elena's eyes widened at Katherine's words as guilt and sympathy for her doppelgänger began to fill her mind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Elena didn't know what came over her when she reached over and pulled Katherine into her, hugging her tightly and she expected Katherine to stop her, push her away and maybe even yell at her, but to her surprise Katherine leaned into her embrace and wrapped her arms around Elena's waist.

Elena's breath involuntary hitched at the sensation of Katherine being so close and touching her. It was not the first time, but it had never been this intimate and it made her nervous.

Katherine's forehead pressed against Elena's neck, her body trembling with sobs, while Elena shushed her, gently swaying them both from side to side.

"You know, we might didn't get off from the right foot at first, but it's never too late to try and be nice to each other, right?" Elena asked, hoping Katherine would agree.

She had no idea why she wanted them to get along all of a sudden, but she guessed it had to do with Katherine's sad life story and how it made Elena think about her own life. Yes, she had lost so much, too, but compared to Katherine's, her life was still the better one. Moreover it had opened her eyes and she saw Katherine in a completely different light now.

Katherine let out a small chuckle. "Right."

Elena smiled and continued to rock Katherine back and forth, like a mother would to comfort her crying child.

"Thank you." Katherine mumbled, unconsciously moving closer to Elena, nuzzling her face into Elena's neck.

"You're welcome." Elena whispered softly, her hand coming up to stroke Katherine's silky curls.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, actually enjoying each other's comfort and warmth, until Katherine's tears finally dried up and she declared that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Elena was surprisingly reluctant to let her go, but she removed her arms from around Katherine and watched her walk off. Katherine seemingly got a hold of herself again, when she stopped in the doorframe, swiftly turning around to face Elena one more time.

"Oh, and Elena? This never happened." She said with her usual sass back in place, which made Elena laugh and nod at her mirror image.

Katherine watched her with serious eyes, before her lips curved up in a small smile. She gave her a short nod and then proceeded to climb up the stairs and towards her room.


End file.
